1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed enforcement method of performing speed enforcement by measuring the speed of a vehicle, and more particularly to a speed enforcement method of performing vehicle speed enforcement using wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various speed enforcement methods have been performed. Methods for more accurate and reasonable overspeed measurement have been constantly devised.
A loop detector, a camera detector, and a radar detector are representative as the most widely used method. The loop detector detects and amplifies a small change amount in inductance generated by a vehicle passing on loop coil sensors to measure the presence and speed of the vehicle by burying and connecting two loop coil sensors per lane on an asphalt road surface. In addition, the camera detector measures and analyzes the traffic volume of vehicles traveling on a road in real time using a video camera or the like. In addition, the radar detector receives a signal reflected from a vehicle using radar and collects the speed and the model of the vehicle, a traffic volume, etc. regardless of weather conditions.
These conventional speed enforcement methods have a disadvantage in that the effect of speed enforcement is substantially small because many drivers usually maintain a legal speed only in a detection zone due to enforcement only in a specific zone and run at a speed exceeding the legal speed in a non-detection zone.
In addition, in this case, there is a problem in that the danger of accident is great because drivers tend to suddenly reduce their vehicle speeds in the non-detection zone.
Also, because a device such as the loop detector used in the speed enforcement method as described above is very expensive, there is a problem in that initial installation cost and maintenance cost are high.